


[A英A] In Another Life

by Devin776



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin776/pseuds/Devin776
Summary: 動畫18話，英二手臂中槍當晚發生的事情。
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	[A英A] In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> *並沒有發生能決定攻受的事情，但算有微英A，還請注意。

亞修的手像某種精密器械般迅速伸向口袋裡的匕首，眼睛才慢一步睜開發現房內的動靜只是英二在嘗試下床。

「抱歉......我想出去拿杯水。」英二低聲說。

「你在這裡不要亂動。」亞修鬆開口袋裡的手。盤算著自己伏在英二床邊睡著了多久，他走出房間又回來，走路時沒有發出一絲腳步聲。

「我又不是腿受傷。」英二從亞修手中接過水杯，邊喝水邊抬眼看抱著雙臂在看自己喝水的亞修。亞修看見英二圓滾滾的雙眼從自己臉上滑落到Queen Size床上空出的一側，拍了拍床舖示意自己坐下。他呼了口氣，沒有抵抗。

「亞修，我可以問你一件事情嗎？」英二把雙腿縮近自己，手臂抱住膝蓋，用兩手握住全空的透明水杯。

「身體還好嗎？」亞修說，伸出一隻手手背貼向英二的瀏海下的額頭。「看來沒有發燒。」

「為什麼每次我遇到危險，你都會不顧一切的來救我？」英二說，他的雙眼低垂著。

「但也有可能只是身體還沒反應過來，不可以掉以輕心。」亞修說，繼續用手背探測英二耳後和脖頸的體溫。

「是因為我是同伴嗎？你對所有同伴都是這樣的嗎？」

「急救箱有止痛藥和退燒針劑，有需要時叫人來幫你打，他們幾個都會的。」

「還是因為......你早已準備好隨時犧牲自己？」英二終於轉過頭來看亞修，雙眸在昏暗的燈光中像對墨色的玻璃球，亞修懷疑那上面倒映著蒼白的一點是不是就是自己的臉。

「......是因為我是母雞吧。」亞修終於回答道。

「哈？」

「母雞只要看到像你這樣吱吱叫又楚楚可憐的小雞，都會忍不住要捉過來護在身後的。」

「你不是乞力馬扎羅山上的豹嗎？」

「把別人多愁善感時發表的言論這樣拿來嘲笑，哥哥真是很過份啊。」亞修裝出生氣的樣子，重點是要過份誇大表情讓對方知道自己是假裝的。

「你不是乞力馬扎羅山上的豹。」

亞修本來以為英二會想出什麼機靈的方式去回應自己的調侃，所以這樣的回答反而讓他始料未及。橘黃的枱燈光線打在側著身子的英二背後，在他的輪廓邊緣形成一道金色的鑲邊，把他的臉遺留在陰影裡。亞修總是覺得英二的臉很神奇，有時候看上去就像個小孩，有時候卻真的像個兄長，像現在。

亞修也挪動身子去面向英二。

「不，我不是對所有同伴都這樣。只有你。」

亞修好像看到英二的表情在一瞬間內從驚訝變成不安——那是不安嗎？不安會讓人臉紅嗎？還是說他終於發燒了？

「因為你是特別的。」大概是在擔心英二那不同尋常的反應是因為自己的表達太奇怪，亞修又馬上補充道。

突然，亞修不肯定是不是身後又有誰來突襲了，因為英二用一臉毅然的表情忽然撐起身子往他的身上撲了過來，抱住亞修的脖子。英二低頭吻了亞修。

第一個吻很淺。亞修其實搞不清楚到底是英二的技巧太稚嫩，還是自己太震驚導致親吻無法加深，他們只是嘴唇相貼了數秒便有些突兀的分開了。

「我只是想搞清楚......你說的特別，是這種意思嗎？」

亞修的雙眼從下對上英二的目光，漆黑的眼珠因為在亞修的兩隻眼睛之間來回瀏覽而左右遊移。

「......英二。」

「亞修，如果我搞錯了，你最好現在就拒絕我。」就在這一刻，亞修逐漸適應了昏暗環境的視覺總算看清了英二臉上的表情。撇開臉頰上漸漸加深的顏色不談，英二的神情既不是懇求、也不是脅逼，而是一種真誠的詢問。

亞修不明白英二為什麼覺得還有必要去求證。他想不通，英二既然都用那雙彷彿可以刺穿一切偽裝的眼睛直直看進自己眼底裡，到底覺得自己還有什麼可以瞞得過他的。

亞修輕聲罵了句髒話，捉住英二沒有受傷的左手將他壓在床上。

嚴格來說這並不是他們第一次接吻。嚴格來說，這才是他們真正的第一次接吻。

他早就猜想過英二對和別人親熱這件事情很生疏，只是現在假設終於得到了實證。亞修再次吻上英二的唇不久，就發現英二好像連接吻時要好好把嘴巴張開都不懂（亞修這才意識到上次在監獄的計謀有多兵行險著）。他伸出手從英二的脖子滑動到下巴處，在下顎曲線來回輕撫後，稍微強硬地捏了兩邊顎關節處一下，才終於順利撬開了英二的嘴。英二從鼻腔發出一種脆弱的聲音，讓亞修覺得好像膝蓋被誰重重踢了一下。

亞修用他自己最喜歡的方式，緩慢而深入地去吻英二。英二的雙手攀上亞修的肩背，穿插在亞修的髮間。亞修的手指在英二的耳邊和頸側流連，他心想，如果英二不打算停止從喉間發出那種小小的嘆息聲的話，他真的會瘋掉的。

當亞修終於肯從英二身上稍微抽離之際，感覺就好像要他重新認識奧村英二這個人一樣。英二的呼吸已經變得很淺，他的下唇因為亞修接吻時的某種習慣而微微紅腫，半掩的視線像漆黑湖面般泛著水光。

「英二......」自很久以來第一次，亞修完全不知道接下來應該怎麼辦。

英二只是伸出手開始解起自己上衣的鈕扣。脫著自己身上的衣物期間，他不時抬眼察看亞修，彷彿眼前是一隻因為受到驚嚇而暫時不敢行動的猛獸，必需要趕在牠恢復理智之前先發制人。於是在亞修反應過來的時候，英二已經把自己脫了個清光了。

「Well?」英二說，露出一個故作淘氣的笑容來回打量著自己和亞修的身體。亞修突然明白這是他所熟悉的那個英二才做得出來的事情，幾乎像是在向亞修作出示範：「既然我不怕，你也不用怕」。

亞修忍不住笑了起來。然後，他也褪去了自己身上的衣服。

亞修感覺像隔了一個世紀才重新觸摸到英二。直接碰觸到英二赤裸的身體的一刻，他忽然有種自己從來沒有做過這種事情的錯覺。一陣夾雜著膽怯的新奇略過他的感官。

他從沒想過英二藏在衣服下的身體原來是這樣的。那張娃娃臉和天真的個性多少還是誤導了他，令他差點忘了英二不久之前還是個準職業運動員。就如一個稱職的田徑選手，英二全身的肌肉勻稱而緊緻，有種不虛張聲勢的健康美感。他的皮膚顯然不像自己那樣傷痕累累，而且摸上去和看上去一樣的順滑。

亞修知道英二其實很緊張。他的手掌所經過的每個部份總會昇起一陣反射性的緊繃。讓亞修意外的是，他自己也很緊張。這簡直怪異不過，因為坦白說，在一段不算短的時間裡，亞修每天的工作就是光著身子和人做這種事。亞修感覺像個視力不全的人牽著一個看不見的人走路，而且不知要通往何處。他的鼻尖輕輕磨擦英二的鼻尖、臉頰，給他深長的吻，雙手探索著會讓英二感到舒適的撫摸方式，直到他感覺到英二開始能用同樣的方式回應他。

一直到兩人都無法再假裝對下半身昭然若揭的生理現象視而不見。雖然亞修自問對處理這個問題很在行，但他一直刻意避開，因為他還不是很確定英二其實想怎麼做。就在他一再推遲面對這件事的時候，英二突然有所動作。躺在亞修身下，英二分開了本來放鬆地擺放著的雙腿，然後好像擔心動作不夠明顯一般，把左手臂扣在膝肘後，把左腿抬了起來。

「英二......？」亞修輕聲驚嘆說，當然完全明白英二的意思。

英二只是看著亞修點了點頭。

「英二，你是不是以為......」亞修說，一種從沒有過的熾熱感浮上他的臉，他的胸膛裡像藏了一隻壞掉的節拍器。「你不用做這種事。」

「亞修，」英二用勾住腿的手湊近臉旁，用食指擦了擦嘴唇。「我想和你這樣。」

「不，英二......」亞修遲疑地說。

「噢......如果你不想要的話，沒關係。」注視著亞修的臉，英二像突然得出某種結論般帶點歉意說。「對不起，我沒有細想。」

「什麼？」亞修說，然後便馬上明白英二誤會了什麼。確實在那短短的幾秒裡，他的腦海裡略過近乎不可能地那麼多個念頭，但沒有一個是和他以前那些經歷有關的。「不，英二，不是你想的那樣。」

他在想的是，英二的體溫，他會發出那種細碎的聲音，身上肌肉拉緊時的線條，胸口皮膚泛起的血色。

「不，英二。我想要你。」

他把額頭抵在英二的額頭上，在微弱的燈光中，他們的視線連接在一起。

事實是，他之前確實是沒想過要對英二做這種事。顯然地，在過去的三十分鐘裡很多事情都徹底改變了，而現在他甚至在考慮，是不是換成他自己來當承受的一方會更簡單。

「今晚我不會對你做那種事，」亞修的手順著英二的臉滑到頸側，再溫柔地撫過他受傷的右臂。「但，英二，你要知道我很想要你。」

亞修把嘴唇貼上英二的耳朵，把英二下身灸熱的部份握在手中。英二發出一下像嗚咽的聲音。亞修捉過英二的手引導他跟隨自己的動作。

英二低頭看向他們的下半身，突然輕輕笑了起來。

「你下面真的也是金色的。」英二說。

「色鬼。」亞修說。

「亞修，」英二的聲線開始微微顫抖，他的眼簾張合突然變得很緩慢。「我從來沒有試過這樣。」

「我也......從來沒有試過這樣。」亞修說。他覺得自己看上去一定很糟糕，因為英二突然露出一副快要哭出來的表情。

亞修的確是過了一陣子才開始理解到一件事。他注視著英二那別具洞察力的深色雙瞳，回想起他似乎總是可以掌握到自己言語以外的意思。什麼都逃不過英二的眼睛。英二早就猜到接下來會發生什麼事，自己將會採取什麼行動，可能會付上怎樣的代價。英二和亞修一樣明白，明天是一個奢侈的念頭，他不知道亞修還會不會回來，所以決定在今晚把自己交給亞修。

是這樣一種領悟，還有英二陷進亞修肩窩的指尖的觸感，他用沙啞又濕潤的聲音叫喊「Ash」的方式 ，讓亞修覺得有一部份的自己驟然死去，然後重生。

十多個小時後，在一個廢棄的倉庫裡，李月龍交給亞修一把手槍。

 _亞修，我不要你為了我犧牲自己。_ 非常怪異地，亞修可以聽見腦裡英二的聲音。

李月龍像吐著蛇信般對亞修說，朝自己的腦袋開一槍，他便發誓會放過英二。

_亞修，我不要你為我而死。_

亞修接過槍，把它抵在自己的太陽穴。

_Ash, live for me._

他扣下板機。

**Author's Note:**

> 我流的Ash和英二最理想的狀態是這樣：(一點都不日常的)日常生活中英二是公主/老婆/女主，但床上則攻受不明🡐


End file.
